<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It takes three to tango by Yunki_Namjun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328955">It takes three to tango</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunki_Namjun/pseuds/Yunki_Namjun'>Yunki_Namjun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Yoon Jeonghan-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunki_Namjun/pseuds/Yunki_Namjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan is sick, or so they think!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It takes three to tango</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeonghan yawned and rolled out of Jisoo’s arms and landed on Seungcheol's chest. Something they decided on during their relationship was to share a bed and take turns on who gets in the middle. Tonight had been Jeonghan's night but he could not sleep. He looked at the alarm clock, it was 1:30. Jeonghan frowned and buried himself in Seungcheol’s chest. His cologne was faint but it did comfort him. ”I love you.” Jeonghan whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Jeonghan's stomach lurched. He put his mouth over his face and ran to the bathroom, waking up Seungcheol in progress. ”Babe?” Seungcheol stood in the doorway as Jeonghan vomited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”My stomach just…” Jeonghan sighed before vomiting again. Seungcheol woke up Jisoo and had him get water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Babe, it's all right.” Seungcheol rubbed his back. ” You're going to be fine.” He felt his forehead and did sense a fever. ”You don't have a fever. Do you want medicine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”No, ” Jeonghan frowned but cuddled Seungcheol. Jisoo came with the water. ”Thanks.” Jeonghan drank the water just before Jisoo kissed his forehead. ”Don’t kiss me, I'm all sweaty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo hugged one of his arms. ”Well, I'm sorry for trying to comfort you.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes and continued to drink the water. ”It must suck to wake up in the middle of the night just to vomit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Oh I was having trouble-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Or because one of your boyfriends kneed you in the stomach.” Seungcheol jokingly flicked the back of his head. Jeonghan immediately started to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I’m sorry, I didn't mean to.” Jeonghan placed his face on Seungcheol's chest. He sobbed while Seungcheol and Jisoo gave each other concerned looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”No, baby, He was kidding.” Jisoo rubbed his back. ”He’s not mad, it was a joke.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol petted Jeonghan's hair. ”Do you want to go back to bed?” Jeonghan nodded but didn't get back up. Jisoo sighed and picked him up. Seungcheol and Jisoo kissed and carried him to bed. Jeonghan was placed in the middle of the bed. Unlike the rest of the night, he fell asleep as soon as he landed on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Wonder what made him so sick.” Jisoo wrapped Jeonghan in a hug. He kissed his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Do you think it was something he ate?” Seungcheol grabbed one of Jeonghan's hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Maybe.” Jisoo grabbed Jeonghan's other hand. He yawned, ”Good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Good night.” Seungcheol smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Jisoo was woken up to Jeonghan vomiting again. He climbed out of bed and rubbed Jeonghan's shoulders while he puked. ”Baby, please take medicine.” Jisoo begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”No, it's fine. I probably just ate something.” Jeonghan said through a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I guess, but if you're not better by the end of the day. I'm dragging you to the doctor.” Jisoo jokingly threatened. Jeonghan sighed and hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Is Seungcheol still asleep?” Jeonghan asked. ”I don't want to wake him up twice.” He started to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”He’s still asleep.” Jisoo kissed him. ”Come on. I’ll make you breakfast. What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Hm, toast with grape jelly, pancakes, waffles, cereal.” Jeonghan listed off what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”You’re getting pancakes only.” Jisoo frowned. Jeonghan kissed him. ”I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the afternoon, Jeonghan was feeling better. Seungcheol and Jisoo were watching TV while he was on a walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I'm still worried about Jeonghan.” Seungcheol said while hugging Jisoo’s arm. ”Even if it were just something he ate, he's more sensitive than usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I know, ” Jisoo ran his fingers through his hair. ”Maybe he's just tired.” He kissed his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I mean, he's been like that for a week.” Seungcheol rubbed his face. ”Remember how sad he was when he accidentally burnt the pork chops?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Well, I mean he's allowed to be upset.” Jisoo shrugged. ”The only reason I can think that he could be so sensitive all of the sudden is if he was pregnant.” Jisoo laughed but stopped. ”Actually, that could also explain why he was throwing up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan walked in, back from his walk. ”Hey guys! One neighbor’s Christmas decorations are broken and their Santa does have a head. I got a picture, you guys want to see?” Jisoo and Seungcheol stared at him. ”Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo and Seungcheol sat on the bed, hugging each other while Jeonghan took the pregnancy test.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I think I'm the father.” Jisoo sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I told you not to get condoms from the dollar store.” Seungcheol flicked the back of his head. ”Bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan left the bathroom. ”Okay, it will be five minutes until it says if I'm pregnant.” He placed the stick on the nightstand. He was incredibly pale and shaky. ”I never thought this would happen.” The trio sat in silence, hugging Jeonghan. An alarm on Jeonghan’s phone went off. He picked up the stick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Well?” Jisoo asked. Jeonghan looked at the stick turned to both of them, and nodded. Seungcheol and Jisoo hugged and kissed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, they were preparing for bed. ”Jisoo, your turn in the middle. '' Jeonghan put a pajama shirt on, before rubbing his belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”You should be in the middle.” Jisoo offered. ”It’s the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan shook his head. ”No, I want the side closest to the bathroom in case I get morning sickness.” Jeonghan smiled before remembering that it was Seungcheol's turn at that side. ”Can I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Of course, ” Seungcheol smiled. They went to bed, cuddling Jisoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, in the morning, Jeonghan had sickness, he felt terrible as Seungcheol helped him to the kitchen while Jisoo made him breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I feel terrible.” Jeonghan sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”It’s okay, baby.” Seungcheol kissed his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. ”Here you go, love.” Jeonghan smiled and ate his pancake. ”Let me know if you have any cravings and I'll make them. Unless you wake me up at 3:30 am asking for McDonald's, then I'll just…” Jisoo sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan hugged him. ”I can make my own food.” his stomach rumbled. ”After you make me some waffles.” Jisoo and Seungcheol hugged him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>